psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Get Hairy/References
References *The title taps into the "Let's get ready to rumble!" catchphrase of wrestling and in particular the Royal Rumble Gus and Shawn are settling down to watch at the start. *There are a succession of "Teen Wolf", "An American Werewolf in London" and other lycanthropic movie references. *Gus is worried about being eaten 'like a Rolo', a frustrum-shaped chocolate with a caramel center, sold in rolls. *In an attempt to lift spirits, Henry quotes the villainous sensei of 1984's 'The Karate Kid', who drills his Cobra Kai students that "Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?" *The various references to the 2009 Royal Rumble can be found here. * The 'creepy dolls' comment may allude to Chucky the Doll from "Child's Play". *'Magic 8-ball', as Shawn describes Gus' head, is a toy, first sold in 1950, designed to imitate fortune-telling, with debatable 'responses' for almost any question. *"You're my last hope" may or may not be a deliberate imitation of Princess Leia's line in 1977's Star Wars. *Lassiter pinching himself before sending Stewart to Psych is presumably an indication he can't believe what he's about to do. *Robert Goulet was a popular singer, actor and celebrity, generally playing likeable, approachable characters. *Mr. Bean is the (largely) silent creation of Rowan Atkinson, inspired by Jacques Tati and others. *The Scarecrow is one of the main characters in 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', a 1900 children's novel by Frank L. Baum, made into 'The Wizard of Oz' the film in 1939, played there by Ray Bolger. Goochberg had a similar impression of Lassie in "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast". *'Summer stock theater' with its purely seasonal, heavy-rotation repertoire has been the starting point for numerous professional actors. *Tony Randall was the constant rom-com sidekick of such as Rock Hudson, with whom he starred in Pillow Talk, Lover Come Back and Send Me No Flowers. *Stewart uses 'lycan' as an abbreviated form of 'lycanthrope', the Ancient Greek for wolf-man. Shawn hears 'lichen', as in seaweed. Then 'lychee', the tropical and subtropical fruit popularized in China. Shawn even, somehow, get's to sheep's wool. *Etymologically, Gus' 'werewolf' from Anglo-Saxon is an almost identical idea (man-wolf) to Stewart 'lycanthrope' (from Greek). *The "Dee's Nuts" advert references Dr. Dre song "Deeez Nuuuts," also referred to in the titling of "Deez Nups". *"We can throw him in a corner" would seem to suggest the duo are already in a 'Rumble' mindset. *The "Cuatro Quesos Dos Fritos" from "Truer Lies" are back. *Again, one of the guys 'boasts' of minimal martial arts skills. Shawn riffs on this theme extensively in "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet". *Having Stewart facing out the window, whilst reducing his interaction with the TV, seems like a bad idea to anyone with a rudimentary knowledge of lycanthropes in literature. This is because it is the sight of, or exposure to direct full moonlight which triggers the change in many stories. *The 'broken film in the projector' effect may be designed to pay homage to the classic horror films. *The special title frame appears to employ essentially the same font as Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. *In the classic 1942 Disney animated film, Bambi's unnamed mother is killed by hunters in a moment of great pathos. *In classic horror style, we are left with sounds, and the image of Neck's targetting laser pointing aimlessly off into the undergrowth, rather than given a graphic depiction of the kill. * Mr. Peanut is the logo and mascot of the American company Planters, an anthropomorphic peanut with a monocle and a cane. *It's hard to imagine which military leaders Lassiter has in mind, since in that context the monocle is most associated with the Prussian army of the late 19th and early 20th century. *Shawn's story has the window reinforced ('double-paned'). *The classic lines of Little Red Riding Hood are Lassiter's source ('What great big teeth you have, Grandma.' 'All the better to EAT you with, my dear'). *The duo take a earlier point in the tale with the same structure ('What great big ears you have, Grandma.' 'All the better to hear you with, my dear'). *A magic shop with a girl named Willow would appear to be at least potential 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' references. *Juliet makes a valiant attempt, linguistically, to cover all the bases on the subject of Shawn's messing around. *Gus in his typical fashion buys into the theory of the week, looking to ascertain whether the fur is pure wolf, or the half-and-half form combined with human. *"Mange" refers to a range of skin diseases caused by parasitic mites. Shawn returns to this theme in "Earth, Wind and... Wait for It". *"Use the Bat Phone" is yet another shoutout to the 1960s TV version of Batman, starring Adam West. *The Thompson Twins were an 80's trio, despite their name, which itself is a reference to the bumbling detectives found in The Adventures of Tintin. Band member Joe Leeway wore his hair in dreadlocks. *"Let's Hear It for the Boy" is a 1984 hit by Deniece Williams, referred to when Lassiter admits he was wrong to dismiss Stewart. *The names Shawn gives to Myrtle, P.J. McMurphy and Cheswick, are a reference to the classic novel One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. McMurphy is the protagonist (Jack Nicholson's character in the film) and Cheswick is a secondary character who dies in a swimming pool, possibly in an act of suicide. *Harry and Skip, the names given to Polexia, reference the 1980 film Stir Crazy, starring Richard Pryor as Harry Munroe and Gene Wilder as Skip Donahue. Category:References Category:Episode References Category:Season Four Category:Season Four References